Ninja Tales
by LadySesshy
Summary: Based on an Roleplay I am doing with a friend. Five ninja go back in time to rewrite history from what had originally happened to save their world from being destroyed by the 4th ninja war. As such it creates changes in their future. Tons of CannonxOC pairings.


**Info**: Based on an Roleplay I am doing with a friend. Five ninja go back in time to rewrite history from what had originally happened to save their world from being destroyed by the 4th ninja war. As such it creates changes in their future. Tons of CannonxOC pairings. Thank you Lady1Venus for beta reading. In this first chapter of our story an 8 year old child called Sasha gets attacked by bandits. Her parents are killed and her home is burnt down to the ground. She is found and rescued by Yahiko and meets Nagato and Konan. Together the four war orphans set out to become ninjas.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. I take no profit from any of it.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"No! What are you doing? Please stop!" Cried a little girl of about eight years old. She was a bit short, with tanned colored hair and green eyes. Her name was Sasha Shibaru and she was sitting on the floor crying as she watched her parents about to be killed by bandits. There was nothing she could do about it to stop it, either. These were, after all, very hard times. Especially for children.

The second ninja world war had been going on for quite some time now. And villages like Sasha's were always hit hard by bandits and thieves, seeing what they could find to steal throughout the village. It was always the villages with no ninja in them that got hit with the effects of the war the worst. And it was the children who suffered during these times, as many became orphans.

As she sat on the floor, watching as every single thing they owned was stolen right out of their home. The war didn't even concern them and here they were stuck right in the middle of it. The country they lived in was known as the Rain Village a very poor and broken down place. However, it was snack dab in the middle of the war where all the fighting was taking place.

"No! No please!" Sasha sobbed in terror, seeing the bandits raise their knives to her parents who were laying in a pool of their own blood. And right before her eyes Sasha's parents were murdered. "Why?" She moaned, sobbing. "Why? We weren't in your way. Why did you have to kill mommy and daddy?" She was in a corner of the room, like a potted plant, legs pulled up to her chin with her arms wrapped around her legs. And her head was slopped down onto her knees, hair hanging down in front of her face as she cried.

"Awwww, you miss your mommy and daddy. Don't worry, you can join them in the afterlife," sneered one of the bandits. He pulled a long sword out from behind his back, getting ready to kill the child with it.

"NO!" Sasha cried out. Right away she jumped up from the floor and ran to the door, bolting out of the room. The Bandits followed after her as she ran from the house, after setting fire to her home. The house was quick to become nothing but a pile of burnt ash as she ran down the street, with nothing on her feet. In the heat of th moment, there was no time to slip them onto her feet. It never bothered her that it was raining nor did she care it was after dark. The Rain Village was always getting rainy weather just about all the time. So she was used to this type of weather. Her bare-feet splashed through the mud puddles as she continued on, also getting her feet scratched and bruised very badly.

However, she didn't get too far before the bandits caught up with her. She yelled as she was stabbed with the knives. The yelling alerted a boy around her age who was nearby. He was pretty tall at about 4 feet and 10 inches who had orange spiky hair and brown eyes.

"Hey! What's going on there?" He called.

"Uh oh! We've better spit," said one guy. The others agreed as well and were quick to leave, leaving Sasha laying in a mud puddle all battered and bloody, thinking they've been found by ninja, not being able to see clearly in the cold and dark misty rainy weather. They had no idea it was just an eight year old boy who had called out to them through the fog.

Sasha looked up from where she laid on the ground where she could just barely make out a blurred image of a kid around her age running up to her, "Who..." she wasn't able to finish what she had been about to say as her whole world went dark.

"Oh my," the boy known as Yahiko ran up to the girl on the ground. "I sure do hope she's still alive. I better check to see if she's breathing." He leaned down onto the cold, wet ground on one knee and pulled her up to have her back against his knee, holding her as he checked her pulse. "Good, she's alive, but she won't be for long. I better take her back to the house. Those injuries are nasty looking." He then lifted the girl up into his arms, ignoring the fact her blood was now getting on his clothes and heading off to his home. Well, it wasn't really his house persay as he lived there with two other orphans as well, Nagato and Konan.

It had been just yesterday that him and Konan had found Nagato all by himself, after he'd seen both his parents murdered by Leaf ninja. They had all lost their families in some way or another due of the ninja war that was ragging on. And now it looked as if their number just went up by another person who had lost her own family as well, just like them.

Realizing her body was beginning to go cold from rain and blood loss, he started walking faster through the pouring rain to where he lived with his two friends, who were like siblings to him. Suddenly as he walked there was the sound of thunder overhead. It seemed a thunderstorm was just beginning to start up. By the time he got home the storm was in full bloom as strokes of lightning lit up the sky. As he opened the door a small boy with red hair hanging down in his face ran up to the door.

"Oh, Yahiko you're back. Who's that?"

"That's what I'd like to know." Yahiko walked into the house, closing the door behind him, a bit wet and covered in Sasha's blood. "Nagato, get Konan and the first aid kit." He got a towel from the bathroom, then laid the towel out onto the couch before laying Sasha onto it. He didn't want her getting blood all over the couch. He'd laid her down onto her back so he could perform first aid on her injured body. Then he sat back, sitting on top of the small coffee table that was in front of the couch, watching her with interest as he waited for Nagato to return with Konan and the first aid kit.

He felt bad for this girl for losing her whole family just like him, Nagato and Konan. She was also now all alone in the world as well. He shook his head, thinking, 'Not if I have anything to say about it.' He then decided right then and there to take this girl in, just like he'd done with Nagato and Konan.

He ran his fingers over her cheek, gently, "Don't worry, we'll take care of you." He knew she couldn't answer him back, but he still wanted to say it anyway. He wanted her to know he was there for her and understood what she was going through, even if she didn't know what he was saying because of being unconscious. He still felt like a small part of her could hear what he was saying, anyway.

"Yahiko, what's going on?" Said the voice of a girl, Konan, obviously as she entered the room with Nagato at her side, who was holding the first aid kit. She had short lavender hair with some of it pulled to the side with a paper flower tied into her hair. And she had orange colored eyes, the same color as Yahiko's hair. Nagato handed the first aid kit to Yahiko.

"I'll explain later. Right now, she's hurt and needs looking after." Yahiko opened the first aid kit and took various stuff out of the box. Then with the other two helping him, the three begin cleaning and bandaging up Sasha. The two boys turned away though when the girl's clothing needed to be removed for the rest of the treatment. Konan went into her room and came back in with some nightclothes that she was sure would fit the other girl, even though she was a bit shorter than her.

"Her wounds are pretty bad. I wonder what happened?" Konan wondered as she treated her wounds and dressed her in her nightclothes, which seemed to be a bit big on her after all. But the clothes weren't huge by much. Just the sleeves and pants were a bit long on her. But other than that, they seemed to fit her.

"I don't know," explained Yahiko. "I only found her injured when I was taking my nightly walk and brought her back here. You'll have to ask her." That meant the three of them would have to wait until she woke up to get any answers. And that could take all night before she woke up. The two boys then turned back around when Konan told them she was done dressing her.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" Wondered the red head.

"I don't know. Probably not until morning, she did lose a lot of blood. We should take turns sitting up with her. When she wakes up she'll probably be scared and won't understand where she's at. And if she wakes up while we're sleeping that could be bad. She'd probably try and run away, reopening her wounds," Yahiko explained.

"Shouldn't we take her to the hospital?" Nagato questioned.

"You know we can't do that. Our village has been attacked from the war, so much that everyone's dead. There wouldn't be anyone at the hospital," Konan told him.

"We'll have to take care of her ourselves then. All of us has had first aid training. We should be able to. And her wounds don't seem to be life threatening. I'll stay up first with her. We'll take it in two hours each. But first I need to change my clothes." Yahiko didn't want Sasha to see him covered in her blood when she woke up. The other two worked on getting the bloody towel out from under her as he went to change clothes.

By the time he'd got back into the room about 30 minutes later, having had taken a quick shower as well, the towel was gone and Sasha had her head laying on a pillow with a blanket covering her up to keep her warm. He then went over to a chair a few feet away from the couch and sat down. Nagato and Konan had already gone to bed. It was agreed that Konan would take the second watch and Nagato the final watch. A few hours later Konan came in and took her turn next.

"If anything happens, wake me up," he expressed.

"Of course," she answered, sitting down as Yahiko got up and left the room. It was about two in the morning currently. With nothing beter to do, Konan pulled out a book as she watched over Sasha. Then a few hours later after no changes in Sasha's condition, she went and got Nagato to take his turn.

"Wake me or Yahiko if something happens," she repeated what Yahiko had told her. Nagato nodded and went over to the chair, sitting down.

About an hour into Nagato's shift, something finally did happen. For a few moments, his eyes shifted to the girl on the couch and he witnessed her waking up.

"Oh my gosh!" Sasha cried out, waking up with a scream, sitting up painfully on the couch and turning her head in different directions trying to figure out where she was. Her eyes then lingered on a boy, sitting on a chair, a few feet away. She gave him a confused expression.

Nagato, who could tell she was a bit upset and panicking, jumped up from the chair and rushed over to her. "Hey, it's okay. No one's going to hurt you. You've been injured and Yahiko saved you, bringing you back here where we treated your wounds. You're in our house." He gently pushed the shaking girl to be laying back down.

"What's going on here?" She wondered.

"I'll go fix you some hot chocolate okay. It'll calm you down and then I'll go get my two friends. My name's Nagato by the way."

"Sasha," she simply answered.

After the boy made the hot chocolate he helped her sip the drink very slowly, so she wouldn't burn her tongue. He was right, she did start to relax as she felt the hot beverage take its effect on her. Nagato then went and got the others and they followed him back into the living room. "This is Yahiko and Konan." He pointed to each of them as he said their names. He then pointed to Sasha. "This is Sasha."

"So you're the one who found me." Sasha looked up at Yahiko from her place on the couch where she was laying back down again.

"Yes, how are you feeling?" Yahiko asked her.

"Feeling a bit sore. Thank you for saving my life," she thanked him.

"You're welcome. As a matter of fact I was wondering if you'd like to stay with us. We all lost our families just as you did, to the war. Here, we're all like a family. We look out for one another," Yahiko suggested.

"I don't know. I need time to think about that. This is all rather sudden, I don't know what to say. I lost both my parents to bandits and they burnt down my house, taking everything I had." Sasha begun weeping out her sadness, at losing the only home she'd ever knew, and she didn't have any other family members to take her in. Over time they all had been killed during these times.

"You know, why don't we all go out into the world? We can find ninjas out there to train us and then we can get back at the world for how it treated us. Basically bring about peace," Yahiko suggested.

"But how?" Sasha inquired.

"If we're together we can do anything. However the air is poisonous out there. We'd need special helmets for when we're crossing those areas. But we can make it. I know we can," Yahiko declared.

Sasha's eyes lit up just then. "That sounds like a lot of fun. I'm coming."

"First you have to get well," Konan told her. "And while you're getting better, we can obstain the special helmets." Sasha nodded and closed her eyes to rest just knowing the others were there to help her. She actually felt safe and happy now. Happy that the three really seemed to care about her a great deal and they've only just met her last night. However the four of them did seem to have the same thing in common about losing their families.

About one week later, when Sasha's injuries were fully healed the four of them packed up their things, attached their helmets to their backs with their backpacks and left the house. They all knew they might not ever return to this place again and they were glad of that. So with everything all decided the four headed off, away from the Rain Village and bad memories of the past.


End file.
